Homework
by Rajabmaulan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. sehingga membuat Naruto bersorak gembira, sedangkan Hinata merasa speecless. Au Naruhina fanfic... Special dedicated for NaruHinaFluffyday#7 2016.
Hyuuga Hinata, gadis belia yang tak sengaja dia jumpai dikoridor kampus. Tanpa diduga telah membuat jantung seorang Naruto Namikaze berdegup kencang saat pertama kali bertemu.

Naruto terpana, terdiam melihat gadis manis dihadapannya, gadis bersurai indigo dengan poni rata, iris mata perak-lavender yang membuatnya merasa teduh, dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubbynya_ sehingga membuat sang gadis terlihat amat manis dimata pemuda pirang itu.

Saat itu, Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil didepan yang terus saja meminta maaf kepadanya karena dia tak sengaja Menabrak dirinya saat dia berjalan. Naruto masih saja memandangi gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengucap satu kata pun karena terpesona melihat sang gadis.

.

.

.

 _ **HOMEWORK ?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

 _ **I NEWβ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto tak bisa mengeyahkan bayang-bayang gadis itu dari pikirannya. Ia selalu teringat mengenai gadis itu sehingga membuat ia mencari tahu tentang sang gadis yang baru ia ketahui namanya.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis mungil berumur 19 tahun, seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Sunagakure. Gadis manis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Hinata sedang duduk termenung sambil membaca buku. Ia terkekeh geli mengingat kebiasaan sang gadis yang sering membaca buku dimana pun dia tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Meski terlihat tenang, tapi Naruto yakin Hinata begitu serius membaca buku yang ia pegang.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mendekat berjalan di depan Hinata dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari dekat, merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya membuat Hinata mendongak, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pria berambut kuning tertawa lebar tanpa sebab. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala. Sebelah tangan lainnya nyaman didalam saku jean miliknya. Hinata seperti agak enggan. Namun ia tidak mau memiliki kesan tidak sopan dimata pria aneh itu.

Dengan ragu, Hinata tersenyum menyapa dan membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, ia langsung membalikkan badan berjalan kaku seperti robot bergerak melangkah menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata mengeryitkan alis, memandang bingung kelakuan aneh pemuda tadi.

"Kenapa dia?" guman Hinata bingung sebelum ia melanjutkan membaca buku.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto bertekad untuk datang menyapa Hinata.

Naruto berjalan ke taman kampus, dan ia menemukan gadis itu sedang serius menatap bukunya.

Naruto mengatur nafas, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang nyatanya tak hilang sedikit pun. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Hinata, Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menormalkan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang dan bersikap sewajar mungkin menyapa Hinata.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata teperangah melihat pemuda aneh tempo hari datang menyapa.

"Oh...te-tentu saja," jawab Hinata gagap. Dengan gugup Hinata menggeser tas dan membiarkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Sedang membaca apa?" tanya Naruto basa-basi memandang buku yang Hinata baca.

" _Ano_... ini buku tentang kumpulan puisi." ujar Hinata malu-malu dengan pipi merona.

 _Damn! She is so cute._ Umpat Naruto dalam hati melihat wajah merona Hinata dari dekat.

Naruto menggaruk pipi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda. Ia berusaha tertawa dan membahas buku yang Hinata baca. Ia mengambil buku dari tangan Hinata dan membolak-balik beberapa halaman.

Naruto mengeryit bingung ketika membaca buku yang Hinata baca. Dengan mata menyipit, bibir cemberut dan gumaman tak jelas yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuat Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

Hinata tersipu malu melihat Naruto berada didekatnya. Ia terkadang melihat Naruto tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. Naruto yang tampan dan bersemangat terlihat paling bersinar di antara yang lainnya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto mengembalikan buku.

"Maaf, aku tidak begitu mengerti satra," ungkapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Hinata tersenyum simpul dan Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyum cerah sehingga Hinata terpukau dibuatnya.

Hening beberapa saat, Hinata meremas rok span untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang melanda. Dengan pipi yang masih memerah Hinata melirik Naruto dengan ekor mata. Sementara Naruto sendiri berusaha mati-matian bersikap tenang dihadapan Hinata.

Naruto menghela napas panjang beberapa kali, ia bertekad akan mengajak Hinata berkencan hari ini.

 _Ayolah Naruto, kau pasti bisa!_ Naruto melirik Hinata. _Cukup katakan. Hinata, berkencanlah denganku. Yosh, semangat!_

Naruto mengambil napas panjang, ia menoleh kearah Hinata dan...

Naruto terpesona melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Dengan wajah merona, mata Hinata terfokus kebuku yang dia baca, helaian rambut indigo yang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi juga senyum simpul yang terukir diwajahnya membuat Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dimata Naruto.

"Mau pergi denganku?" ucap Naruto keceplosan.

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto.

 _Shit!_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Bukan apa-apa." Naruto mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangan di depan Hinata sedangkan Hinata memiringkan kepala tanda bingung melihat sikap Naruto.

"Oh iya," Naruto menepuk jidat, "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Senyum Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata tersipu malu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Saat tangan halus Hinata menyentuh permukaan tangan kasarnya. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang terbang didalam perut.

 _Oh tuhan, aku menyentuh tangan Hinata._ Seru Naruto dalam hati tersenyum menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

.

 _I NEWβ_

.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Naruto mengajak Hinata berkenalan, dan hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka kini menjadi lebih dekat.

Kedekatan yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk mengajak Hinata berkencan. Naruto dan Hinata bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan Naruto yang bercerita semua kegiatannya sementara Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul atau tawa kecil di bibir mungilnya.

"Hinata!"

Sosok pria tinggi dan tegap menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk membaca buku di taman kampus.

"Hai," sapa Hinata tersenyum manis ditambah pipi merona.

Naruto duduk disamping Hinata dan merebut buku yang sedang Hinata baca.

"Kau suka sekali membaca puisi, ya?"

Hinata tersipu malu. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Naruto?"

"Ah... itu," ujar Naruto gugup. Sejujurnya dia hanya ingin menyapa dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya sang gadis tak berfikiran seperti itu. Naruto berfikir keras untuk mendapatkan alasan yang tepat agar dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Hinata.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat buku yang sedang Hinata pegang. "Puisi," ucapnya asal.

"Puisi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah, iya. Puisi." Natuto menyakinkan. "Aku dihukum dosen untuk membuat puisi karena tidur dikelas." ucap Naruto berusaha menunjukan wajah serius.

Hinata memandang bingung Naruto, "Tapi bukankah Naruto jurusan _management_ _bisnis?_ Kenapa dihukum membuat puisi?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," Naruto berusaha tak acuh dengan perkataan Hinata. Padahal dalam hati, Naruto berdo'a agar Hinata mempercayai semua ucapannya.

"Oh begitu," ujar Hinata polos.

Naruto menghela napas lega, dengan sikap polos Hinata. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia ketahuan kalau ia menyukai gadis itu.

"Jadi," Naruto menggaruk pipi. "Kau mau membantuku membuat puisi?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Eh?" Seru Hinata kaget. "Tapi aku tidak pandai membuat puisi. Dan aku ju-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Meski kau tidak pandai membuat puisi, aku tidak keberatan." _Asalkan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu._

"Wah..." pekik Naruto kaget saat menyadari tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dengan wajah memerah, Naruto melepas tangan Hinata.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto gugup masih dengan pipi memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hinata menunduk malu .

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Naruto.

"Eh, ke-kemana?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tentu saja mengerjakan tugasku." seru Naruto pura-pura marah.

"Ah, iya. Maaf." Hinata terburu-buru membereskan bukunya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata terburu-buru memasukkan buku kedalam tas.

.

 _I NEWβ_

.

Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku belum sempat membersihkan _Apartment_ ku." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Hinata. Ini sedikit memalukan. Naruto bahkan tidak sempat membuang bekas ramen di ruang tamu. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan merapikan alakadarnya.

Hinata menemukan perilaku naruto yang sangat _cute_?

Tapi hal yang membuat Hinata takjub adalah bahwa Naruto tidak sebodoh yang dia katakan. 60 persen tugas sastra malah diselesaikan olehnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Sama-sama," balas Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." pamit Hinata.

"Hinata tunggu," cegah Naruto.

Hinata menoleh memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi Naruto, ia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya membuat Hinata semakin bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Hinata," jeda sejenak. "Apa sabtu malam kau sibuk? tanya Naruto gugup.

"Eh, tidak, sabtu malam. Aku tidak si-sibuk," jawab Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"..."

 _Apa Hinata mau berkencan denganku? Bagaimana jika dia menolak ajakkanku? Dan bagaiman jika setelah aku mengajaknya berkencan, Hinata justru menjauh dariku? Bagaimana ini... bagaimana... bagaimana?_

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Naruto. Mulut Naruto masih saja terkatup rapat tanpa ada tanda-tanda berbicara.

Melihat Naruto yang nampak ragu-ragu, membuat Hinata membuka suara.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan.

"A-ah, iya," jawab Naruto, sedikit tersentak.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku pu-"

"Hinata, kumohon. Ke... ke..." ujar Naruto berusaha keras menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ke...?"

"Ke...ke... kencanlahdenganku."

Saking cepatnya Naruto berbicara dan pelannya volume suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, yang ditangkap oleh Hinata adalah...

"Kerjakan tugasku?" guman Hinata pelan, Hinata terdiam sebentar. Melongo mendengar permintaan Naruto. Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Ia sungguh tidak percaya, kaget dan bingung dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto meminta dirinya yang _notabenenya_ adalah mahasiswa jurusan sastra bisa mengerjakan tugas mahasiswa jurusan _Management bisnis_?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Hinata hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menolak permintaan Naruto. Tapi ia bingung ingin mengeluarkan kata apa untuk menolaknya.

Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto mengerti bahwa itu perbuatan tidak baik?

Sejujurnya Hinata ingin menolak permintaan Naruto, tapi melihat wajah penuh harap Naruto membuat Hinata tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Dengan canggung Hinata menjawab, "Tentu," Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Naruto." pamit Hinata sekali lagi meninggalkan Natuto yang termenung mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, dia..." Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

" _Yes!_ " Naruto bersorak gembira. "Aku berkencan dengan Hinata." seru Naruto senang.

Naruto tertawa senang karena dia berpikir dia berhasil mengajak kencan Hinata. Padahal pada kenyataannya yang terjadi justru berbeda jauh dari apa yang dia pikirkan.

 _Poor_ Naruto!

.

.

.

 _I NEWβ_

Butuh kritik dan saran.

 _So, mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Omake**_

Hinata baru saja menutup pintu rumah mungilnya dan berbalik untuk melangkah masuk, tapi saat hampir mencapai ruang keluarga, dia menghentikan langkah pelannya dan ia mendengar kasak-kusuk orang berbicara.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Didorong rasa ingin tahu, ia kemudian berjalan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan… Oh! Hinata melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa pelan

"Ingat ya, Boruto. Malam ini harus tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak boleh mengganggu ibumu, mengerti!"

Boruto mengangguk. "Bu!"

"Jika kau jadi anak baik, ayah akan membelikanmu ramen yang paling enak." ucap Naruto merayu.

"Da!" Boruto tertawa riang mendengar rayuan ayahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyum saat melihat betapa seriusnya ekspresi sang balita mendengarkan sosok di depannya yang tengah bicara padanya. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto yang tak berubah dari dulu.

Jika mengingat tingkah bodoh sang suami, Hinata jadi teringat peristiwa konyol yang membuatnya harus mengerjakan tugas Naruto, padahal maksud hati, Naruto ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi yang terjadi justru berbeda. Hinata terkikik geli mengigat hal itu.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan Boruto dipelukkan'nya. Naruto mengeryit bingung melihat Hinata tertawa padahal tak ada satu pun hal yang lucu didekatnya. Melihat tak ada respon dari sang istri sehingga membuat Naruto mencubit pelan hidung Hinata.

Hinata meringis mendapat cubitan Naruto.

"Naruto," tegur Hinata memegangi hidung.

"Ada hal yang lucu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada," jawabnya.

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Hinata tersenyum senang sehingga membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. "Aku hanya teringat saat aku harus mengerjakan tugasmu." jawab Hinata terkikik geli.

Naruto langsung mengkrucutkan bibir teringat tindakkan bodohnya di masa lalu sehingga membuat Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya. "Bisakah kita tidak usah membahasnya?" pinta Naruto menghela napas jengkel sehingga membuat tawa Hinata semakin keras.

Mendengar tawa Hinata membuat Naruto dilanda rasa depresi karena rasa malu akan tindakkannya dulu. Dengan wajah merah, Naruto menghela napas dan memalingkan wajah mengurangi rasa malu yang melanda.

Melihat wajah sang suami yang sudah memerah dengan wajah cemberut membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan tawa. Hinata mendekat, berjinjit dan mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Ia tersenyum manis melihat wajah bengong Naruto akibat perbuatannya.

Nauto tersentak, ia menatap Hinata dan Hinata menatapnya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Naruto tersipu malu dibuatnya, dia tak menyangka Hinata akan mengecup bibirnya.

"Jangan marah lagi ya, sayang." goda Hinata mengedipkan mata mengambil Boruto dari pelukkan Naruto dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
